2024.06.23: Lizzy and Raziel
So, at some point after the bar / Marcus scene that evening, maybe the next day, just before her shift begins in the afternoon, as she is walking up to the Piano Bar Raziel is waiting for Lizzy. The sun is beating down, as the Texan sun has want to do. "Lizzy, hey, I just... I wanted to check in on you. Last night got a bit weird, are you okay?" Lizzy smiles at Raziel. "Hey, darlin. I'm fine." The smile fades a bit as she looks at him closer. "How are you?" She's a regular here. The staff asks, "Hazelnut mocha?" and she nods. It's those little rituals that keep life orderly. Her attention is on Raziel, primarily. A tired smile drags across Raziel's face "I am fine enough, but I think we should worry less about me, and more about you. Shit has not been easy, and although they mean well" Raziel indicates in the general direction of the piano bar "They don't really... they are not great at really understanding. I am not sure that makes sense. Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you. " he smiles at the person behind the counter "Americano, no cream or anything" "To them, this whole thing is a puzzle. To me, it's my life. I don't think they get that." She shakes her head. "But Doris has no right to treat you the way she does. It's abusive." "She... thinks she does have the right. And it brings her joy to be abusive. Who am I to rob her of that? At the end of the day it doesn't really affect me, and makes her... well happy is not the word... ummm... but... whatever floats her boat. I do hope she doesn't fall to wrath, but it is her choice." Raziel shakes his head like he is trying to dispel something "How the fuck do you do that? Really? I mean... I came here to talk about you and you're deflecting and making it about me! Look, I don't really know all the details, but how are you doing with what happened to your brother? I am kinda safe, I am the new guy, so I figure I can be a good ear." Lizzy laughs at Raziel's outburst. "I... I'm trying to get my life back, but at the same time, I also want to know what's going on. Everyone wants to protect me, but, like, I'm not meant to be wrapped in bubble wrap all the time, y'know?" "Well frankly, those people are involved in some really deep shit. Half of which I don't think you would even believe. There are parts, you will have to trust me on, I am not allowed to talk about... First rule of fight club and all that. but... you really do want to be protected from it. The reason you've been the last to know is because not knowing IS part of that protection. We will find out what was happening with your brother and what lead to... well... what happened to him. And when we find out, we will let you know, but it is so much better for you if you stay protected until then." Lizzy frowns. "Marcus filled me in a little bit. This isn't the place to talk about it, but..." She looks around and leans in to speak softer to Raziel. "...things just don't add up." "He did, did he? What is up with the two of you? I see how you two look at each other. I assumed you were already a couple but was informed that was not the case. It must be obvious to the two of you... or is it one of those things where everyone can see it except the two involved?" he looks around "Anyway yeah I would love to know what he said, I don't know this town is there a good place for a private chat?" Lizzy blushes a bit at the mention of Marcus. "Well, if you're working at the Blue Devil now, the lounge isn't a bad place. As far as me and Marcus, he vacillates between being fun to flirt with and somehow managing to piss me off in an attempt to help me. I... hadn't really thought it was gonna go anywhere, but I... I might be thinking differently now. Depends on whether or not it's something he wants too." It is early for the coffee shop to be busy, particularly now that classes are over at the university and the non-local student population has dispersed to wherever they came from. They almost have the place to themselves. The barista on duty is a lanky corporate Goth, dark hair and eyes, slightly broader in the shoulder than one would expect. His sleeves are not rolled back quite as much as one would expect for Texas...or even for fashion. He does not seem to be paying attention to the lightly-occupied room at all. "Oh please these OLD eyes (he accentuates "old" in comedic fashion) sees the way the two of you look at each other. You know why he vacillates right? Because he cares for you, and he is scared that getting close will be dangerous to you." Raziel notices the Corporate Goth behind the till, walks up to order another Americano. "Hey, you look like you would know. Is there anywhere in this town where I could hear some Assemblage 23, Some Beborn Beton? or fuck, I will even go for the old stuff? I saw a kid wearing a Joy Division shirt... there must be something?" "There's places, yeah. Couple of the bars clear out the tables once or twice a month. Town's pretty new, though. No real scene of any sort. We're working on it." The Americano is brewed and presented with the basic level of customer service flair. This is not Starbucks, do not expect miracles. "He's also carrying a torch for Doris." Lizzy snips her mocha with pursed lips. "Which makes that pursuit additionally fraught. But there was this dude who came into town, Blackett. When he showed up, all other men might as well have not existed, and that hit Marcus pretty hard. He won't say anything about it, but he won't deny it if you bring it up. Hard to get something past a bartender.: "Wait... Doris has two fucking men interested in her? Like, sure she has her shit together, but I cannot imagine the person that would be able to handle her in a relationship, let alone two men after her. I actually assumed that there was something between Mr. Gordon and Doris, which would explain Doris' hatred of Kenna. This town is so complex for something so new." He walks back to the table with his americano. The barista pipes up. "Miss Ashview has known Mister Blackett for almost a decade. If I'm remembering the weekend correctly, he came in here to meet up with her, like he asked us to tell her to, and this other guy was with him. They all walked out arm in arm. She made a crack about The Wizard of Oz on the way out the door." He shrugs. "Huh, well... good for her." Raziel looks at the Barista and back to Lizzy "Should we wander? Did you need a top up on that coffee? On me." Lizzy looks at the barista and sighs. "Oh hell. That just made it more complicated." She then looks up at Raziel. "Let's go." "She's a complicated woman. But she saved my life, so...I might be biased." He ambles over to clean up empty cups. "Thanks!" He waves to the Barista, "What name should I yell when I see you on the dance floor coffee man? I'm Raziel" "Madison." He shrugs again. "Raziel's an odd name, even for the 2010s. Your parents must have had it out for you, man." "Dude, I am a 40-year-old goth... I knew 4 Count Voloffs. My real name is Joe." "Huh. You don't look that old..." A shrug. "I'll let you get back to your date with Lizzy." "Date? Please. I wish a chud like me could date a girl like that, nah, I am pleased with my friendzone. But, maybe I will see you on the dancefloor." Raziel winks to the barista as he leaves the bar.(edited) "...the friendzone isn't real..." follows them out the door. Apparently militant feminism is served here alongside the espresso. "The friendzone is not bad... in my day it meant people respected you enough to be your friend. Sorry, not thinking of it in the MRA context" Raziel waves and ducks out the door. Category:Logs